


Trapped In All The Best Ways

by gala_apples



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Confined/Caged, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint attempts to borrow an Ironman suit to figure out how Rhodey was able to steal one. Things turn out differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped In All The Best Ways

Clint doesn’t know a lot about Tony when he decides to move in, about a week after the Chitauri battle. The way he figures it, if a man who literally turns into a monster when he gets irritated trusts Tony enough to live in Stark Tower the atmosphere can’t be that bad. And as for the landlord? He doesn’t need to know everything about Tony. Phil and Natasha do. Clint trusts, knows beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they’ll tell him what he needs to know.

As is wont to happen, Clint gets curious. It happens to every agent. A point of fixation. There’s something about the way Tony reacts when people pay attention to him. The word tragic keeps coming to his tongue and Clint doesn’t know why. But he wants to.

Eventually, when it hits the threshold level of curiosity he has to act on it. He takes a trip to SHIELD headquarters -still a bit hectic, after the whole implosion and relocation thing, maybe a bit easier to get inside than Fury would be happy with- and goes through the meticulous records. Phil’s signature is on half the documents. Tony reads as a fairly classic rich kid. A want for nothing but still neglected childhood, a slightly below average number of kidnap and blackmail attempts. Where the word finally settles back on Clint’s tongue is on the two main betrayals of Tony’s life. A guardian tried to kill him twice, and a best friend turned his back.

It’s not that it didn’t work out. Tony and Rhodey both having a suit is what ultimately took down Vanko, or so Natasha’s report says. Clint’s just getting hung up on Rhodey not giving the suit back. On occasion he and Natasha have had to use each other’s weapons. Flexibility is a key component to any mission. But at the debriefing they always give them back, if they haven’t already been returned, blood still dripping from the tip of a knife, muzzle of a gun still warm. Rhodey stole something -whether it was to be helpful or not, it’s still theft- and he _still_ hasn’t given it back. Not to mention the whole situation begs the question: how easy was it to steal? Tony Stark is a man of a thousand security systems, each compounded by JARVIS.

It’s almost more professional curiosity that has Clint breaking into Tony’s lab. Apparently in the wealth of systems there’s nothing that monitors the vents. It’s a good hard fall to the concrete floor, but it’s worth it. 

All the different prototypes are displayed in a semi-circle, including the few scraps of the original model that survived Afghanistan, then being recovered by the Ten Rings, then stolen by Stane and experimented on by his less scrupulous scientists. Tony Stark is a completist, obviously. There’s only one empty case. At first Clint thinks it’s for when the current version faces something so rough that Tony’d rather retire it than hammer out the dents. But on second glance the case has a plaque saying Also Known As War Machine. Clint’s fists clench. Maybe he cares a little more than he lets on.

The point isn’t whether or not he can get inside the lab though. Clint’s sure Pepper and Rhodey and Happy have the keypad combination, the same one Bruce has now. Rhodey would have been able to just walk in. No, the real question is if Clint can get the actual suit to work for him. On not quite a whim he decides to open the suitcase. The full suit is housed under the floor and Clint doesn’t have whatever the starting sequence is, the code to type in or a phrase to say that makes it come out. The suitcase on the other hand just opens. Clint’s seen the footage.

It unfolds around him exactly the way it’s supposed to, and maybe the Rhodey equation is that simple. It’s a bad fit for him, and it would be worse for Rhodey. The suit pinches in almost every one of the top ten places most people don’t like to be pinched. The places he _likes_ , because Clint is a little kinkier than the average. Still, it’s firmly on, and ready to re-privatize world peace, or whatever soundbite Tony said. 

That’s when a ton of information comes up on the inside of the faceplate. He barely has time to read the first bit of writing when a voice pipes in. “Mr Barton. This is not yours.”

“I’m not taking it forever.” He hardly expects that to placate JARVIS. Phil would smack him upside the head if he heard that about one of his Etsy-sourced handcarved wood pens, and Natasha would do worse over her kimono. Still, he has to say something.

Sure enough; “Lockdown mode in three, two, one.” Clint tests it and is unsurprised that all four limbs are frozen in place. “Questions while we wait for flesh authorities?”

JARVIS doesn’t sound all ominous, like HAL, or even unsettlingly disappointed. The one time Fury went disappointed instead of angry it threw Clint off for days. JARVIS sounds genuinely conversational, so Clint figures what the hell. JARVIS had no problem laying down the line thirty seconds ago. Clint’s sure it’ll -he’ll?- do the same if he accidentally asks something wrong.

If he was Phil, or Natasha, he’d be using this opportunity to ask one of the hundred thousand things SHIELD wants to know about Stark Industries. Phil and Pepper have a standing lunch date to try to pry information out of each other. The truth is though, that Clint was hired as a sniper first, spy second, and he doubts he can ask JARVIS in a way that doesn’t seem like he’s -it’s?- being asked. And he’s really more interested in his own state of affairs right now. Which no doubt JARVIS knows, because a suit like this must have a billion sensors.

“So did Tony ever get a hard on in this thing?” Because the longer he stays in the suit without doing anything explosive or concussive the more this just seems like extreme mummification style bondage. And Clint is more than a little interested in bondage.

“The last time Mr Stark wore this version was the incident at the Monaco Grand Prix. His attentions were decidedly elsewhere.”

Clint tries to nod his understanding, but can’t. Just like his limbs, the headpiece won’t move. His erection grows at the failure. “Can see how that would be.”

“At the risk of overstepping, you’re hardly the first-”

Clint doesn’t get to hear the end of the Your Kink Is Not My Kink But Your Kink Is Okay statement from the robot. Which frankly is a damn shame. It would be a thing to tell grandkids about. JARVIS stops at the sound of the door opening, which, shit. He knew it was coming, but that doesn’t mean he’s happy about the confrontation to come. He’s not facing the door, and without audible input Clint has no way of knowing exactly how angry Tony is. That said, they nearly demolished the house when Rhodey and Tony fought, and they were closer friends than he and Tony are. Tony’s probably going to toss him around like a rag doll. The best he can hope for is that he doesn’t land in a way that crushes his erection. That would be traumatizing in a way that life risking situations can’t be.

Except, circling the room to stand in front of him are Phil and Natasha. Natasha raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. The tiny white numbers on his faceplate actually tell Clint by how much. “Lucky we caught you before Tony did.”

“You mean JARVIS told you before him?”

“I do have a sense of order, Mr Barton. He would be most displeased to know how much you’re attracted to his suit.”

If Clint was dating anyone else there would be an interrogation on what ‘attracted’ means. But he’s dating Phil and Natasha, who, if they don’t know everything about everyone, certainly know him. The next thing Phil says doesn’t even sound like a question, just a confirmation.

“Do you even want to get out?”

“Getting out is not an option.”

“Well no, very soon, I agree. Certainly before Stark comes. But barring a very expensive sex toy purchase this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so let him enjoy it for five more minutes.”

“Only because it’s you, Agent Coulson. And you must never tell Sir.”

Clint attempts a happy dance, but can only move centimeters. Each inch of skin that touches the warmed metal is another wave of arousal. He has no idea how he’ll thank them all for this -how do you reward an AI?- but he’ll figure it out later. For now he’s going to memorize the feel of being completely enclosed.


End file.
